Second Life
by CelestialFireQueen
Summary: The only thing Natsu Dragneel could remember from his first life was the color, red. It was probably because he was a murderer. He killed because he was bored and it felt so good and so awesome, it was simply amazing. But when he died in a fire, a God punished him. God gave him a Second Life, but not as a human. No, in his second life Natsu Dragneel was a monster.


**Hi guys, this is my first story sooo yeah,**

 **English isn't my native language so if there are any grammar errors or something, please feel free to PM me about it because I like to learn new stuff :)**

 ** ** ** **I also want to say that if you believe in reïncarnation, you should know that I _respect_ your beliefs and religion (if you believe in something)********

 **Because there will be some reïncarnation and Godly stuff.**

 ** _And also if you don't know who E.N.D is please don't read this because, you'll spoiler_ _yourself_..**

 **I repeat, I totally respect your beliefs. Please do not be offended.**

 **This story is happening around the middle age.**

 **This is a _one-shot._ Rated T**

 **There can be some cliché moments but I assure you, not everything is cliché, muhahaha...**

 **By all means, please enjoy**.

* * *

The only thing Natsu Dragneel could remember from his first life was the color, red. It was probably because he was a murderer. He killed because he was bored and it felt _so good_ and _so awesome,_ it was simply amazing. But when he died in a fire, a God punished him. God gave him a Second Life, but not as a human. No, in his second life Natsu Dragneel was a _monster_ , maybe a demon. He doesn't know.

Sharps fangs that could bite into your skin and suck your blood, talons that can rip your flesh off your bones, red wings that looks dangerous and dragon-like, a tail with red scales on it. It swings from the right to the left, depens on Natsu's mood, and to finish it. Red eyes that glow in the dark, staring into your soul and make you tremble out of fear. He called himself E.N.D. Etherious Natsu Dragneel, a cursed monster. A shadow that was cursed by God. Other than all those monstrous appearances, he looked human. Tan skin and salmon-colored hair.

-x-

Natsu hated the way he looked, every human being would scream and run away. He was guilty, guilty because he killed, misbehaved and created chaos.

 _First, he hated God._

 _Now, he understands God._

 _So, he tried to be a better monster._

-x-

Once upon a day in the forest, Natsu saw a beautiful girl, he fell in love at first sight. She had golden blond waist-length hair, doe brown eyes and smooth pale skin. However, that was until he saw what was happening. Bandits were watching the girls' every move. There were five of them.

Natsu didn't hesitate, he roared.

The girl flinched and put her hands on her ears and closed her eyes. Natsu walked out of the shadows and stopped between the girl and the bandits, his back facing the girl. The bandits were trembling, they were scared of the monster. They couldn't believe their eyes, before them was a monster, maybe a demon. Only God would know. The monster glared at them and spoke, it was as if several monstrous slimy voices were talking with him, it echoed through the forest;

 ** _'Be gone.'_**

The bandits screamed as they ran away, one of them looked at Natsu and screamed 'Monster' before he ran away.

-x-

Natsu turned around and looked at the girl, she was probably twenty years old. Natsu couldn't help himself, he unconsciously lifted a talon to her face and stroke her cheek and gazed lovingly at the girl. Natsu spoke to the girl and was surprised by his own voice, it sounded like a human.

'It is alright, they are gone..'

The girl opened her eyes and lifted her hands to hold the talon that was stroking her cheek, and looked at Natsu.

Natsu held his breath.

The girl looked ar him with huge eyes, He couldn't tell if she was scared or not. The girl inhaled and opened her mouth and at the same time intertwined her fingers with his talons and spoke with a soft voice, 'are you the one that saved me?' Natsu couldn't speak, a lump formed in his throat. He finally found someone that talked to him, someone that didn't run away or scream at first sight.

He vowed to himself that he would treasure this girl, and protect her from anything and everything. So, he nodded, he didn't trust his voice, scared that he might stutter or squeek. The girl only smiled and squeezed his talon and whispered, 'thank you..'

-x-

Her name was Lucy Heartfilia, daughter of sir Jude and Lady Layla Heartfilia. When Lady Layla died from an unknown illness when Lucy was eight years old, her father Jude began to ignore her. He focussed only on his work. Striving to be a succesful budsiness-man.

He never looked, nor cared for Lucy anymore..

Twelve years later, Jude found a suiter for Lucy whom she could marry and bear a male for Jude. However Lucy didn't want to marry someone whom she didn't know, and ran away. On her way to Hargeon, a city in the country of Fiore, some bandits started to follow her.

The rest is history.

-x-

It's been over a month since Natsu and Lucy met.

Lucy isn't scared of him, that made him the happiest living being on Earthland. When she asked why she wasn't scared of him. She only giggled and pet his salmon-colored hair and said, 'You did not do anything wrong, right?' He didn't know how to respond. He had mixed feelings, happiness and sadness at the same time.

Happiness, because she wasn't scared of him and he _finally_ found someone he could talk to after twenty-one years.

Sadness, because he killed people in his first life, but was too scared to tell her, scared that she may leave him.

 _Natsu didn't know how to feel._

 _-x-_

After three months Natsu finally told her about his first life as a human. He expected her to run away and scream bloody murder.

Bur she _didn't._

She only said, 'I can see guilt in your eyes. If you regret the things you have done, it would be very weird of me to get scared, no?'

-x-

Now it's exactly one year since Lucy lived with him the the forest, and it was also the day he asked to be his girlfriend..

She said _yes._

And Natsu thanked the gods, for giving him happiness and a second life..

-x-

They loved each other so much.

So, so much.

They never argued, they were never angry at each other, they were happy. They finally found peace..

Until one day, the soldiers of the kings' men attacked them.

 _A rumor caused this_.

Natsu vowed that he would protect Lucy from anything and everything, but he didn't want to kill anyone anymore.

Multiple arrows flied through the starry sky, their target were Lucy and Natsu. They managed to dodge the first round of arrows. The second round of arrows were much more. Hundreds of arrows flied through the sky. Natsu knew that they couldn't dodge this round, but he didn't give up. Natsu took Lucy and flied. When they thought that they got away, one of the sharpshooters shot Lucy in the thigh, she screamed in pain. Natsu flied as fast as he could, he flied two days.

-x-

When Natsu finally found a place to stay for the time being, Natsu pulled the arrow out of her thigh, Lucy was in so much _pain_ , and it was all his fault. Natsu tried to find things that could prevent an infection but he found none. The following day Lucy caught a high fever, Natsu didn't know what to do. He was hopeless. He flied to cities to find something, _anything_ and when he found the medicine, he knew that he was too late. The illness that Lucy's mother, Layla had. Passed onto Lucy. Natsu screamed and begged to God to save her, to save the love of his life. But God didn't do anything. Because of him the love of his life was dying. The _end_ of Lucy was caused by _him._

Lucy managed to survive three days with the illness and he knew that the third day was her last day. He just knew it, it was a feeling..

So he stayed by Lucy and tried to make her last day, a beautiful day. He took Lucy to a beautiful place. The sun was shining, they sat by a lake with clear water, various colorful flowers circled them, making a sweet scent. Birds chirping, animals here and there, enjoying the delicious gren grass and the clear water, tall trees surrounding them, as if to protect them.

They tried to enjoy the view together, but couldn't at the end. Natsu talked to Lucy and told her how much he loved her, how much he adored her, how much he loved the way she would smile and laugh, pout, giggle.. But he knew that God wouldn't pity him. Natsu told her how happy he was with her and how she saved her from lonelines.

When she was getting pale he he knew that she was dying,he started to cry and gathered her gently in his arms, afraid that she might shatter. He stroked her cheek with his talon, and kissed her forehead. When Lucy looked at him, the sparkle in her eyes was gone and when she spoke he knew that this would be the last time hearing her melodious voice, he stayed silent.

'Your soul feels so much like home, my love. I understand now what my mother felt like when she was dying, leaving your loved one behind is painful..' She coughed and some tears escaped her eyes, Natsu wiped it away. 'Keep your eyes open and wide, listen carefully to my voice, my dear.' Lucy coughed again, blood smearing on her lips and chin, 'I will always love you, and for always I will find myself wandering back into your arms.. Natsu.' She smiled as she closed her eyes, Lucy went limp in his arms.

Natsu rocked back and forth, they took the life of his lover away, the only one who accepted him, the only one that _loved_ him.. But now, she was _gone_ , because of _him_ , because he didn't protect her, because he was _weak_. Tears was pooling down of the cheeks of the monster, he cried and looked at the sky and screamed while holding the body of his dead lover.

The animals ran away, the clear water turned grey, the green water turned into a yellow-ish brown color, the tall trees shrunk and the petals fell, the flowers died and grey clouds were forming in the sky.

At this point Natsu realized why God gave him a secong life.]

To _punish_ him.

To make him fall in love and take the life away of _his lover._

To make him realize how it feels when your loved ones dies right before _you,_ in _your_ arms.

And now he knows how it feels when someone you adore, someone you love with every fiber of your being dies in your arms while you can't do anything but _watch_.

 _This was his punishment, his destiny._

He rocked back and forth with the now-cold, limp body of his Lucy. Natsu inhaled and screamed his heart out.

 _It hurted, so, so much.._

He can never see her doe brown eyes again, he can never hear her tinkling laugh anymore, he can never see her loving expression anymore, he can never talk with her anymore, he can never love someone again nor feel loved again..

 _He never let go of her body._

Natsu chuckled, then laughed. he opened his mouth and spoke, his voice hoarse from all the screaming and crying, 'I guess that this is the punishment of being an ex-murderer, huh?' ..He laughed again, the sound wailing through the forest.

-x-

Apperantly the rumor was that the murderer from several years ago somehow survived the fire, and lived in the forest..

 **E.N.D**

* * *

 **You guys don't know how much I cried while making this, I hate myself so much lmao skskdsjdk**

 **I told you that not everything was cliché lolol..**

 **I have some other Nalu stories in mind, be prepared.**

 **I also have something different in mind but we'll see..**

 **Thank you so, so much for reading this!**

 **Lots of love,**

 **CelestialFireQueen**


End file.
